The Way I Love You
by can't have you
Summary: A series of one-shot drabbles about my favorite Gossip Girl couple, Chuck and Blair. Pure fluff!
1. Chuck's Weekend In

**A/N:** Inspired by Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You." A series of drabbles about my favorite Gossip Girl couple, Chuck and Blair.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Gossip Girl or the song "The Way I Loved You."

**Chuck's Weekend In**

It was really too bad that Chuck neglected to answer his phone that Friday night.

Constance Billard and St. Jude's seniors had just made it through a rough finals week, and everyone was looking forward to unwinding over the weekend. Much to everyone's surprise, Chuck had declared earlier that he was planning on spending the entire weekend in at his suite in the Palace, just sleeping and vegging out on room service and booze.

Blair's declaration of weekend plans was much like Chuck's, only it included the addition of watching multiple Audrey Hepburn movies.

Little did any of their classmates know that Blair and Chuck were planning on spending the weekend enjoying the presence of each other.

Gossip Girl had not yet reported that the two were back together after their last fight over Chuck's refusal to go ice-skating with Blair and her father on Christmas Eve. Blair later found Chuck drunk off his ass at Victrola.

Needless to say, it was not a very merry Christmas for either of them.

Luckily for the Upper East Side, Chuck and Blair had secretly gotten back together over New Year's, and were going strong (well, as strong as possible for Blair and Chuck).

Serena was confused when Blair told her not to call over the weekend, and finally resorted to forcing the story out of Eleanor. She felt like an idiot when she did not realize that they were back together already.

Nate, however, was not as resourceful as Serena, and was completely baffled at Chuck's logic behind staying in for an entire weekend. It was only Friday night, but he was already bored. He then decided to give Chuck a call, but his phone went to voicemail.

"Hey Chuck, I'm going stir crazy already because my house is so quiet. I'm hoping that you have a few girls over and a ton of booze in your suite because I'll be there in five. See you then." Nate grabbed his jacket and ran out the door.

Using the spare key Chuck had given him a few years ago, Nate waltzed into the suite, and after taking in his surroundings, a look of horror was displayed on his face.

"I'll um…just be leaving now," He said with his hand already on the doorknob. He was so thankful that they still were fully clothed.

_Breakfast at Tiffany's _was playing on Chuck's flat screen, and they were making out, with Blair was sitting on Chuck's lap.

Nate could have sworn that he had even seen a few candles lit, but decided to leave before confirming his hunch.

He was happy to see Chuck actually in love, but it was still weird to think that his best friend was sleeping with his ex.

"Goodbye, Nathaniel," Chuck lazily drawled as Nate shut the suite door.

One thing was for sure: Nate was never entering Chuck's suite without confirming that Chuck was in fact, alone, ever again.


	2. The 24 Hour Flu Bout

**The 24-Hour Flu Bout**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.  
**A/N: **I got season 1 for Christmas and have been hooked for the past few days. Sorry for any grammatical errors, seeing as I wrote this chapter while watching episode 17. Also, I apologize for the long wait between chapters, but that's how it's probably going to be because I've been busy for the past few weeks, and probably will continue to be. Happy New Year everyone!!

* * *

Blair was previously well accustomed to her morning routine, but ever since she and Chuck began dating, she found no need to be.

She figured that with all the extra calorie burning she was participating in with Chuck, she made up for most of what she would have needed to purge.

One morning, however, a sudden wave of nausea hit her around four A.M., and Blair found herself yet again sprinting for her impeccably neat bathroom.

It could not have been food poisoning or too much alcohol because she had had a merely a salad and a glass of wine the previous evening at dinner with Serena. She most definitely was not pregnant either, seeing as Chuck had been in Tokyo for the past two weeks on a business trip with Bass Industries. Unfortunately he had another week left there, and Blair missed him terribly.

Serena did mention that she was feeling under the weather a few days ago with the 24-hour stomach flu…_Thanks S._

Blair hated the notion that she would be stooped over her toilet for the next 24 hours. Especially since she was just beginning to kick that habit.

Eleanor had always been a light sleeper, and ran to see what was going on with Blair.

"Oh my God Blair, are you starting this up again? I know that Charles has been out of the country for a few weeks and that you are lonely, but isn't there a more constructive way to deal with it?" Eleanor knew how to hurt someone even when she was half asleep.

"I have the flu, mother. I swear that it's not a relapse, just trust me."

"What's going on here? What's with all this noise?" A disgruntled Cyrus waddled into Blair's bathroom.

"Should we call the _New York Times_? Get them in on all of this? I have the flu. Just let me be." Blair's tongue could bite even when she was sick. Cyrus and Eleanor helped Blair back into bed, and hoped that she would be able to get some rest.

Blair slept almost all day, and Serena stopped by around 8:30 P.M. to check on her best friend.

"Hey B, how're you feeling?" She asked with a comforting smile, and sat down on Blair's bed.

"Absolutely dreadful, thanks for asking, S. Why does everyone feel the need to be around me when I am in this condition?" Blair was quite the bitch when she was not feeling well.

"Even me?" A familiar voice sounded from outside Blair's bedroom door.

"Chuck! What are you doing home? I thought that you were in Tokyo for another week?" Blair inquired in a weak voice, attempting to put a smile on her face.

"I come home early to restore you back to health, Waldorf, and all I get is an accusation?" He held a tray in his hands with a bowl of chicken soup, a glass of water, and a vase of hydrangeas on it.

"I'll let you two catch up…" Serena smirked as she waltzed out the door.

"I'm sick Chuck, don't even think about it."

Chuck feigned being appalled at this statement, but they both knew he had considered it.

"Okay fine, you caught me. You can't blame me though. I was stuck on the jet for 14 hours. It gave me a whole lot of time to think…" Chuck gave Blair a dirty smirk.

"You're disgusting, you know that right?" Blair was not in the mood to argue with him right now.

"I'm sorry, just forget I ever said anything about that. How are you feeling? Well enough to try some soup?" Blair nodded. Chuck scooped up a spoonful and fed it to her.

"Alfonso in the kitchen made it especially for you B," Chuck smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. For all of it—coming home early, the soup, everything. I love you Chuck."

"I love you too, Blair," He said, enveloping her in a gentle kiss. "Definitely worth the 14 hour flight." Blair let out a feeble laugh.

"You realize that you're going to get sick, right?" She asked.

"I'm Chuck Bass. We Bass men never get sick." He replied confidently.

* * *

_ONE WEEK LATER_

"I'm dying, Blair. Literally _dying_." Chuck wailed from his bathroom. Serena thought she saw a few tears glistening on his cheek.

"Thank God you chose your own bathroom instead of mine this time," Serena mused from the doorway.

"Do you take pleasure in my pain, sis?" He moaned, leaning over the toilet.

"I'll take it from here S," Blair appeared at the door smiling, carrying in a tray identical to the one Chuck brought to her a few days ago.

"Come on Chuck, let's get you back into bed," Blair said as she attempted to lift him off the floor.

"If I could get a nickel for every time someone said that to me," Chuck smirked, grabbing Blair's hand and trailing behind her back to his bed.

"Only you would come up with lines like that on your _deathbed_ Bass." She laughed.

Blair helped him into bed with a smirk on her face.

"What's the look for?" Chuck asked groggily.

"I told you so." Blair's smirk widened into a smile.

"Oh just shut up and let me sleep. You can gloat later."

Blair climbed under the covers with him and drifted off to sleep with Chuck's arms cradled around her delicate frame.


	3. A Black & White Affair, part I

**A Black & White Affair, part I**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.

**A/N: **Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know.

* * *

"Good morning Manhattan! It is 10 A.M., and the sun is shining brightly on this gorgeous Saturday!" Blair thought the radio host was being more obnoxious than usual today. Not like Chuck could hear him rave about the weather though, seeing as Chuck tended to become dead to the world as soon as he hit the pillow.

"Chuuuck," Blair whined, poking him in the ribs. "Turn that atrocious thing off."

Chuck did not even stir.

"Chuck!" Blair shrieked and slapped his arm for good measure.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up!" Nothing like one of Blair's infamous signs of affection to jumpstart his day. Chuck reached around his nightstand searching for the off button on his alarm clock with his head still facing into his pillow. Failing miserably, Blair finally resorted to getting out of bed and turning off the alarm herself.

Sensing that Blair did not get back into bed, Chuck rolled over and managed to pry open his tired eyes. It had been a long night…he sure had enjoyed it though.

Unfortunately for him, Blair had already begun dressing herself, meaning that Chuck would have to get out of bed as well.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered into her ear, "Why don't we just spend the day in bed? We can order room service, watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, you name it."

"Tempting Chuck, but no. I have plans with Serena, remember?" Oh, the toils of having a girlfriend—Chuck's least favorite part was that he had to share her.

"Right, shopping with Serena. Not like you two don't shop every day or anything." Chuck smirked, innately knowing that he would never win over Serena when shopping was involved.

"Do I detect a jealous boyfriend?" Blair snickered. "Sorry babe, but I'm booked for the day. Don't worry though, I'm all yours tonight."

Eleanor was the chairwoman this year of the hospital's annual Black & White Charity Ball, and everyone who was anyone in Manhattan was expected to make an appearance. It was Blair and Chuck's first society event together, and both were extremely nervous.

Chuck plastered a sarcastic smile across his face. "Oh, shut up Basshole. Don't forget—I scheduled your final tux fitting for this afternoon at two here in your suite. Do not be late or drunk please, or I will kill you."

"It's clear who wears the pants here," Chuck muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Blair asked innocently, trying to hide the iciness in her tone.

"Nothing…just that I'm going to miss you today, _sweetheart_." Chuck improvised, knowing that Blair hated pet names more than last season's Manolos.

Checking her Cartier watch (which incidentally was a present from Chuck), Blair picked up her new Balenciaga bag and made her way to the door. "I have to run and pick up my dress, but I'll see you at 6 P.M. _sharp_ tonight. 'Kay?"

"Anything for you, _honey_."

Blair made sure to slam the suite door hard on her way out.

* * *

Serena was not one to waste time with small talk. As soon as she and Blair met up, she began to fire away. The two best friends squandered away their day along 5th Avenue, and finally around 1:45 P.M., made their way into Bergdorf's for their final dress fittings.

"Sooo, B…how was last night with Chuck?" Serena giggled with a repugnant smile on her face.

"Do you even have to ask?" Blair was more bubbly and fun to be around this afternoon, despite the fact that Chuck had resorted to calling her pet names earlier that morning.

"Do I want to know?" Serena ventured, already knowing the answer.

"Probably not…" Blair replied distractedly as she flipped through the latest issue of _Vogue_, waiting patiently (which was a highly uncharacteristic feat for Blair) for her personal shopper Victoria to bring out her dress for the final fitting.

"Oh my God, B! It's gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed as Blair emerged from the fitting room in her custom-made strapless silk ivory gown.

Blair could not help but smile at her reflection in the mirror.

Victoria brought out Serena's dress for the final fitting as Blair slipped out of her own dress.

Blair made an attempt at finishing her article in _Vogue_ when she received a vague text from her admirer.

_I need you. C._

"Hey S? I have to go pick up a few more things before the ball. Chuck just texted me saying that he wants me to stop by his suite too. Mind if I head out?" Blair asked quickly, trying to hide her excitement.

"Now he's resorted to booty _texts_? That's low even for him," Serena joked. "You sure you don't want me to come along B?" She called from behind the fitting room door.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I promise." Blair pulled out her phone to text Chuck back.

"See you tonight B!" Too bad Blair had already ran out the exit with her garment bag in hand.

_I'll be there in 10. xo B._

* * *

Although Blair was annoyed with Chuck over their mini-feud that morning, she decided to surprise him with a pre-ball present.

Blair carefully hung up her dress inside her closet and then completely stripped herself down to only her Tory Burch flats.

"Shit, I'm late," Blair murmured to herself, throwing on her Burberry trench coat. After a few minutes of searching for her favorite headband, she finally ran for the penthouse elevator.

* * *

After arriving five minutes late, Blair searched through her purse for the key Chuck had given her a few weeks ago to his suite.

"Hey _baby_, I have something for you," Blair crooned as she opened the door to the suite, beginning to untie the belt on her trench coat.

Both the tailor and Chuck's heads shot up as Blair made her way through the door.

_Oh my God!_ Blair thought to herself, closing up her coat before she flashed both of the men in the suite. Clearly this was not _that_ kind of need.

"Um, hi Chuck. You said you needed me?" Blair tried to look professional as she shook the tailor's hand.

Chuck tried his best to conceal his laughter, seeing as he understood exactly what Blair had planned for him.

"I wanted your final approval B. How does it look?" He asked smirking incessantly.

"Not bad, Bass. Not bad at all." Blair smiled as she looked into Chuck's sparkling eyes.

"That will be all then, Alfred. Thank you for your time." Chuck slipped a fifty-dollar bill into his tailor's hand without breaking eye contact with Blair.

Alfred gathered his things hastily and proceeded out of the suite to avoid having to ask any further questions.

"Looks like someone forgot about a certain tux fitting this afternoon," Chuck teased as he fiddled with the belt on Blair's trench coat.

"Can we not talk about this please? I'm pretty sure I just humiliated my reputation into the next decade." Blair pouted.

"As long as I get something good out of it," Chuck grinned as he slowly undid Blair's coat.

"You disgust me," Blair started, pulling Chuck into a hungry kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. A Black & White Affair, part II

**A Black & White Affair, part II**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.

**A/N: **Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know.

* * *

Blair's afternoon foray with Chuck was more counterproductive than she had envisioned. She was now back home in her penthouse bedroom, attempting to turn a three-hour process into the mere hour-and-a-half time slot she had before Chuck was to arrive. Blair was going to castrate Chuck for making her lose track of time.

_Chuck…_Blair became lost in a trance whenever she started to think about her significant other.

Snapping back to reality, she suddenly realized that she was now down to an hour and twenty minutes to get ready. She was so screwed.

* * *

Thankfully Chuck was not early, but managed to arrive promptly at 6 P.M., much to Blair's chagrin.

Her stylist did not have enough time to curl Blair's hair, so it was neatly tucked into a French twist at her crown.

"You look beautiful," He whispered into her ear. "I told you that you didn't need all that extra time." That line earned him another slap on the arm.

"Let's go. We're meeting Serena and Cabbage Patch for drinks first at the Palace. Not like Cabbage Patch would even drown an O'Doul's though…" Blair reasoned, Chuck running small pecks along the nape of her neck.

"Who cares. You and I can sneak of to the bathroom or something while those two sort out their issues." Chuck smirked, looking into Blair's doe eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," Blair agreed. "Dorota, we're leaving now. I don't know what time I'll be back though, so feel free to take the night off." Dorota came bustling downstairs as soon as she heard her name.

"Thank you, Miss Blair. Have a good time tonight. Take good care of her, Mister Chuck." Dorota cautioned, placing Blair's shawl on her shoulders.

"Of course, Dorota. I would _never_ let anything happen to her on my watch." Chuck knew how to convince anyone with his charm.

* * *

Blair and Chuck managed to sneak off to his suite for a few minutes before Dan and Serena realized that they had gone MIA. They decided to give the couple some time, realizing that they definitely did not want to walk in on whatever was going on between those two in 1812.

The ball was being held at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel, beginning with a social hour at 6:30 P.M., and followed by a five-course dinner served at 7 P.M. Serena and Dan figured they could skip the social hour, but when it was pushing 7 P.M. and they started to get hungry, they decided that it was time to get Chuck and Blair.

Serena and Dan argued over who would go in first, knowing that whoever went in first could shield the other from mortification.

Dan had always prided himself as a fairly noble man, but the line was drawn when it came to matters of Chuck and Blair alone in a private suite together.

"You go! Chuck's your stepbrother, and Blair is your best friend. It only makes sense," He argued, knowing that it would never work.

"Fine. You know the consequences then." Serena fully understood how to drive a good bargain.

Dan shuddered, then went to knock at the door. He heard moaning. _Oh God_, he thought as his stomach started churning.

"It's open…Ahh! Chuck!" He heard Blair giggle. _Blair _giggling_? What is wrong with this world?_

Dan reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it. What he walked in on was completely unexpected, however.

Blair and Chuck were standing next to each other with arms crossed, staring down Serena and Dan.

"Looks like we've been played," Serena looked relieved. Dan shot her a doubtful glance. "We all know that it could have been so much worse," She explained.

"Exactly. Now let's go before Eleanor goes ape-shit on my ass for making Blair late." Aside from the late Bart, Eleanor was the only adult that Chuck was truly terrified of. She was constantly comparing him to the god-like Nate, and as much as Blair tried to get her to stop, the comparisons never ceased.

* * *

The ball was running smoothly, and Chuck had not run into Eleanor once. She and Cyrus were constantly occupied talking to guests and performing menial tasks to keep everything running effortlessly.

Blair was sipping champagne and chatting with a few of her mother's friends when Chuck came up to interrupt the conversation.

"Excuse me ladies, but would you mind if I borrow Miss Waldorf for a few minutes? Her mother requires her assistance," Chuck flashed his signature charming smile, and the society ladies released Blair immediately.

"I was just kidding about your mother needing you," Chuck explained as he kissed Blair's neck in the elevator.

"I figured," Blair laughed. "Where are you taking me?"

"The penthouse, of course." He stated blatantly as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

She pushed him against the wall_, _crushing her body against his andrunning her hands through his thick brown hair. He was sucking on her neck as she moaned for more. Suddenly, Blair's brain kicked in and she had a major realization.

"Chuck, stop!"

"What, what is it?" He pulled away quickly.

Blair did not answer, but ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Blair, what's wrong? You can tell me," Chuck pleaded. Blair slowly opened the door, tears streaming down her face. Chuck reached out to hug her, but she rejected, seeing as she did not want to ruin his white shirt.

"You gave me a hickey," She sobbed, gesturing towards her neck. "And I don't have my makeup bag." Chuck pulled her in close, rubbing circles with his thumb on her back to soothe her.

"Let's put some ice on it, and if that doesn't work, we can just sneak you home. Put your hair down first," He instructed.

* * *

Once Blair had made herself as presentable as possible, she and Chuck ventured out of the penthouse.

"You remember the plan, right?" He asked.

"Yep, I fake sick as you distract Eleanor and Cyrus, and we get out as fast as we can." Blair kept playing with her hair, trying to shift it to cover as much of the hickey as possible.

The elevator dinged. "Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," She murmured as the doors opened.

* * *

The next day, Blair was lounging on Serena's bed as they discussed the frivolities the various guests had participated in the previous evening.

"You should've seen Is and that random Dalton guy. It put even you and Chuck to shame," Serena joked. "That reminds me…what really happened last night? I mean, why did you have to fake sick and everything? Don't deny it either, B. I know when you're faking."

"Well seeing as Gossip Girl hasn't tipped off the entire Upper East Side yet, I'll tell you if you swear to keep your mouth shut. You cannot tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Chuck gave me a hickey and I didn't have my makeup bag with me, so I couldn't cover it up." Blair elucidated with a straight face.

It took a good twenty minutes before Serena could stop laughing.


	5. Sunlight Creeps in Between the Curtains

**Sunlight Creeps in Between the Curtains**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, the song "Beautiful World" by Carolina Liar (used for the title of this chapter), or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.  
**A/N: **Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know. I went back to school this week and it was killer. Sorry for the long wait between updates! On a side note, 2x14 was epic. I despise Jack Bass, and can't wait to see more Chair in the upcoming episodes!

* * *

Something was up. Blair could always sense when something was off.

"Chuck Bass." He had answered the phone in his suite, just like any other occasion. Blair would never understand why he had to do this when, one: the caller would obviously know whom he or she was calling if they had Chuck's classified number, and two: he clearly had caller ID, so he always knew who was trying to reach him.

"Hey sweetie, it's me." She had replied. Blair was starting to ease into the whole pet names concept. Cyrus really _was_ growing on her.

"Hey, B. I'm kind of in the middle of something right now, can we talk later?" Though imperceptible to the common ear, Blair immediately heard his voice waver.

"Ooh, would that something be dealing with business or pleasure? Or in your usual case, both?" A little playfulness never hurt anyone, and especially not Chuck Bass.

"Forget it Blair. I'll call you back in an hour." With that, he hung up on her. _Nobody_, not even Chuck Bass, _ever_ hangs up on Blair Waldorf.

Blair did not let the fact that he had just hung up on her faze her. She knew that he was trying to hide something from her. It was probably a girl, and as much as she tried to deny it, her deductive reasoning skills and basic knowledge of Chuck Bass told her otherwise.

Blair Waldorf was not one to let things lie (no pun intended), either. Especially not when her boyfriend was involved.

Taking matters into her own hands, Blair grabbed her black Marc Jacobs pea coat and headed for the elevator.

Blair chose to walk to Chuck's suite, figuring that a little extra time to sort out the situation would be helpful; however, she had not expected how bad her feet would hurt after teetering down multiple blocks in her Manolos.

Blair tottered into the Palace lobby, flashing a friendly smile at Dexter. She and Dexter had become great friends over the last few months considering that Blair had been spending so much of her free time at the Palace.

"Should I alert Mr. Bass that you are here, Miss Waldorf?" Dexter asked out of consideration for the young owner of the fine establishment, but as usual, he already knew her answer.

"Thank you Dexter, but that will not be necessary today." Blair replied as she made her way to the elevators. She pressed the button for the 18th floor and tried to take her mind off of her throbbing feet. Instead of thinking of a plan during the walk, the only thing Blair could focus on was how much her feet hurt.

The elevator dinged, and Blair walked down the hallway to 1812. Gently knocking on the door, she pleaded, hoping that Chuck would be the only person that could hear her, "Chuck, I know you're in there, so just please let me in. I walked all the way over here in 5 inch heels and my feet are killing me."

She waited about 30 seconds before the handle started to turn. Blair knew that Chuck hated to see her uncomfortable, and throwing in the whole bit about the shoes was sure to get his attention.

"Hey," He said with a twinge of sadness in his voice as he opened the door. He looked perfectly fine, but Blair could smell the scotch on his breath. "Sorry about the whole thing on the phone earlier," He added when he saw her frown. "Want to come in?" Chuck asked. Blair gave him a slight nod and followed him inside. Nothing looked suspicious and there were not any girls present, she confirmed as she looked around the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she glanced a fresh glass of scotch sitting on his coffee table, a sign that something was indeed wrong.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on here, or do I have to force it out of you?" Blair asked as she sat down on his neatly made bed and pulled off her heels.

"It's nothing Blair. Just that running a multimillion dollar company when you are only 18 years old can be a bit stressful at times." Chuck snapped, running his fingers through his dark hair. He walked over to the coffee table to pick up his scotch. He was hurting as it was, and did not want Blair to be angry with him, but not telling her seemed the best idea at the time.

While Chuck went to grab his glass and had his back turned to Blair, she opened the drawer in his nightstand and picked up the two New York Rangers tickets she found in the drawer's false bottom. She discovered the false bottom once during the middle of the night while she was looking for a tissue. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Chuck, when were you going to tell me about these?" She inquired, holding up the tickets. "Were these for the game Bart had promised you two would go to?" A few weeks had passed since Bart's death and Blair hated to make him talk about his father when he was still grieving, but she needed to know so that she could help.

"Yes," He answered simply, then paused for a few seconds. "Bart bought those tickets for tomorrow night because it was the only opportunity that he had had free. He always valued his time with his clients more than he cared about spending time with me." Chuck sank into the couch, not wanting Blair to see him like this.

"Chuck, you know that isn't true. Bart loved you—you were his only son. He may not have found the best ways to show it, but honestly, do we know anyone that has parents capable of showing affection towards their children?" Blair thought she saw the beginning of a smirk forming on Chuck's face.

"And if that isn't enough, there are so many people aside from your father that love you. You may not realize it, but they do." She began counting off names on her fingers, "Nate, Serena (even if she has weird ways of showing it), Lily, Eric, and me. The list doesn't end there either. No matter what happens, Chuck, I will always be there for you. I love you, and there is nothing in this world that will ever stop me from loving you. We're Chuck and Blair." She felt her eyes water a little as she sat down beside Chuck, taking his hand in hers.

They sat on the couch in silence for a few minutes, both of them looking in opposite directions until Chuck turned to Blair, breaking the stillness.

"Thank you," He whispered into her ear, and made his way to her lips to kiss her tenderly. "I love you too."

Chuck broke the kiss after a couple minutes, and Blair looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He asked with a smirk, "What would you say to going to a Rangers game with me tomorrow night?"

"I would be flattered," Blair smiled, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fiercely.


	6. My Life Would Suck Without You

**My Life Would Suck Without You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, the song "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson (used for the title of this chapter—on a side note, check it out! It's so catchy!), or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.  
**A/N: **Please review! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to let me know. I need to rant a little bit about 2x15 because it was so depressing. This drabble is extra fluffy because I needed a few sweet CB moments. This one is shorter than usual; let me know what you think!

* * *

Chuck was sitting in physics when he felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket. True to form, he was about to nudge Nate and blurt out a dirty remark about his phone not being the only thing buzzing in pants, but stopped when he looked up from his desk and realized that Mr. Knox was standing right in front of him.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Bass?"

_Damn it, I haven't even looked at the text yet, and now Knox is going to steal my phone, _Chuck thought to himself. _Too bad Knox isn't a chick…that would make this so much easier._

"Don't think so, Mr. Knox. Sorry for the interruption," Chuck smirked. Exasperated, Mr. Knox made his way back to his desk at the front of the classroom. He hated any and all disturbances in his classroom. "Now that Mr. Bass is finished disrupting our class, let's get back to the lesson," Mr. Knox turned to the whiteboard behind his desk and began to write. "Let's say that starting from rest, a 10.0 kg suitcase slides 3.00 m down a frictionless ramp inclined at…"

Chuck could care less about whatever was going on in his physics class. He personally preferred anatomy.

Pulling out his phone under his desk, he read the text he had received a few minutes ago.

_Miss you. Want to meet for lunch? xo B._

Chuck texted back quickly, _How does the Carlyle sound? Meet you there at noon? C._

A few seconds later, he received another text from Blair.

_Perfect. See you then :) xo B._

Chuck was never known to show any emotions other than smarm, and this one caught him off guard. The one-and-only Chuck Bass was sitting in his physics class smiling like an idiot, all because he had received a text from his girlfriend. He really was getting soft.

"What's up with you?" Nate whispered, taking in Chuck's odd look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Chuck smirked. He could get used to this whole love concept.


	7. WaldorfRose Family Dinner

**Waldorf-Rose Family Dinner**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.  
**A/N: **Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to review. I love reading them and it is so helpful to know what everyone thinks of this fic!

* * *

"So Chuck Bass is having dinner with the parents," Nate smirked at his best friend. "Never saw that one coming." Nate was lounging on Chuck's couch at the Palace, flipping through the channels on Chuck's new flatscreen, while Chuck was frantically pawing through his suit collection to find the right dress shirt.

"You look nervous," Nate chuckled, stating the obvious as Chuck threw yet another purple striped shirt on the floor. The maid would pick them up later.

"Scared shitless would be a more accurate description of my current condition, Einstein. Why do I let Blair talk me into doing these things? First it was making me go with her to those stupid ballets with all male casts, and then it was making me do all that volunteering crap with her because it looked good on her college apps. Now I'm having dinner with her parents? Is she trying to domesticate me or something?" Chuck ranted, searching through the heaping pile of dress shirts to find his beloved signature scarf.

"She has you on a leash, man," Nate laughed as he went back to the TV.

"At least it's worth it though. You wouldn't believe how good she is when—"

"Dear God, Chuck!" Nate grimaced. "Learn to censor! I don't want to know what my ex-girlfriend and best friend do when I'm not around!" His facial expression contorted into an even larger grimace when he realized what he was saying. "Wow that sounds so much worse when you say it out loud."

"Can we not get into this right now? I have to be there in fifteen minutes and I can't even decide on a shirt to wear," Chuck said with a look of frustration on his face and held up two seemingly identical purple shirts. "Pick one. I can't make up my mind."

"Uh…the one in your left hand." Nate now understood why Blair and Chuck had so much in common. At least Chuck never argued with whatever garment Nate ended up choosing.

"I have to go meet V," Nate said, checking his watch. "Good luck tonight, man. I'm sure it will be fine." He tried to give Chuck a reassuring smile, but his subconscious would not let him.

"Have fun with Punky Brewster. Don't catch anything while you're in Brooklyn. I hear there's another herpes outbreak going around over there."

"Funny, Chuck." Nate sarcastically laughed as he made his way out the door.

Chuck threw on the purple dress shirt Nate had picked, and grabbing his sport coat and cell phone, ran for the elevator. He would never forget how much the Waldorfs despised tardiness.

* * *

Chuck was thankful that Eleanor had begun to warm up to him over the last couple of weeks. He knew that she and Blair did not have the best relationship to begin with, and because of this Blair did not take much stock in her opinions. Deep down though, Chuck just wanted to be comparable to Eleanor's beloved ex-future son-in-law Nate. Chuck hated to admit it, but he was growing up.

He really did not have time, but knowing Eleanor, she would be expecting some sort of hostess gift from him. Fortunately, Blair's favorite florist was on the way to her penthouse.

Chuck had no idea what kind of flowers you were supposed to get for the mother of your girlfriend, and neither did the incompetent florist. He was running out of time and needed a bouquet fast. Chuck settled on hydrangeas, figuring that Blair would love them, despite whatever Eleanor thought.

When he finally made it to the Waldorf residence, Chuck nodded at the doorman on his way in and bolted to the elevator. He had to be in the penthouse in under a minute—Eleanor had probably already given up all hope on him.

His head was throbbing, and he could feel the beads of sweat forming around his collar. Looking down at his shirt, he knew that Nate had made the wrong decision. _Could this elevator be any slower?_ Chuck Bass was having a panic attack.

Finally, the elevator dinged, and the doors began to open. Chuck stole a quick glance at his watch to check the time. He just made it, with seven seconds to spare.

Dorota was waiting for him in the entryway and gestured to take the flowers from him.

"Good evening, Mister Chuck," Dorota smiled as Cyrus, Eleanor, and Blair sauntered in from the dining room.

"Charles! So nice to see you!" Cyrus exclaimed as Chuck went to shake his hand.

"Good evening, Mrs. Rose. Thank you again for inviting me for dinner," Chuck attempted to smile at Eleanor, while Blair suppressed a laugh. She loved it when Chuck tried to impress her mother because it never seemed to work.

"We're happy that you could make it. Now, please, join us." Eleanor actually smiled back at him. Instantly, Chuck felt relieved. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Blair gave Chuck a quick peck and then took his hand in her own as they followed Eleanor and Cyrus into the dining room.

"I know you're trying to impress her," Blair whispered quietly so that Eleanor and Cyrus would not hear. "It's not going to work. Just be yourself—well, your good side that is." She squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring look. "Trust me, it will be fine."

Small talk ensued over the first couple of courses, and if Chuck was not mistaken, he thought that Eleanor might actually tolerate his presence in her daughter's life.

Chuck had made it through four courses without a single drop of alcohol in his system. Not even the strongest scotch, however, could have prepared him for what Cyrus was about to ask.

"So Chuck, I know it still pretty premature to be thinking about this, but what are your intentions with Blair? Do you see yourself with her in the future?"

Now would have been a great time to crack open a bottle of tequila.

"Well…" Chuck began, and upon hearing himself tremble, reached for the glass of water in front of him. _What is wrong with me? Humphrey stutters. Chuck Bass does _not_ stutter._

He could feel Blair's intense stare, but forced himself not to glance back at her. He had to answer this the right way. Sure, he just _might_ have thought about his future with Blair a few times, but that information did not need to be made public. He had to formulate an answer that would satisfy everyone at the dinner table, and he had to make sure that Blair would not get her hopes up. As much as Chuck wanted to marry her one day, there was always the nagging thought in the back of his mind reminding him of the "I'm Chuck Bass" clause.

He was bound to totally eff things up eventually, and they both knew it.

Chuck prepared for the worst. Without looking at Blair, he took her hand in his and cleared his throat. "As you know, Blair and I have been dating for a few months now, and it has never been straightforward and effortless between the two of us."

Cyrus gave a hearty chuckle and Eleanor glanced at him approvingly. "Well that could be the understatement of the year!" Cyrus joked, causing Eleanor to break out in laughter herself. Blair still could not stand how irritating her mother was when she was around Cyrus. She hated to say it, but if forced to choose between the two, she would probably pick the gnome.

"For now I think it would be best if we just focused on the present," Chuck finished. Blair looked like she was going to throw him out the window. Obviously not the answer she wanted to hear. _Here goes nothing_.

"But," he stalled. Chuck could not believe what he was about to do. In all honesty, if Blair asked him to commit murder, he would willingly go along with it. She could be so persuasive sometimes it was almost terrifying.

"Someday in the future, I would be honored to call Blair the next Mrs. Bass."

* * *

**One Week Later**

"You realize that Cyrus hasn't shut up about you for the past week, right? I think the gnome wants you to join his bridge club," Blair teased Chuck as they ate lunch in the school courtyard.

"I do tend to have that effect on people," Chuck smirked. "I've never been much of a bridge player though. I'm more into strip poker," He smirked and Blair rolled her eyes. "I do wonder, though…What are your thoughts on our future? And don't say you haven't given any thought to it because knowing you, you probably already have a dress picked out."

_Damn. He knows me well,_ Blair thought to herself.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bass."


	8. Chuck's Night Out

**Chuck's Night Out**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic. If I owned Gossip Girl, Chair would have actually happened by now.**  
A/N: **Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to review. I need to rant because the writers are basically doing everything possible to screw up Chair beyond repair. I mean, wtf is going on with the next episode where Chuck does not even acknowledge the presence of Blair in his life and wakes up in some random hotel room? Good God. So, basically everything is going to be extra fluffy from now on to satisfy the lack of Chair. Enjoy!

* * *

Chuck and Blair were spending a lazy Saturday evening together in the Waldorf penthouse in front of her roaring fireplace, because it was simply just too cold to be out and about.

Blair was going through her shoe collection, trying to pick the perfect pump to go with her new headband from Bendel's, as Chuck suddenly took an interest in _Breakfast at Tiffany's._ As much as he loved Blair, he could only take so much babble about headbands and the new limited edition Marc Jacobs bag. Chuck was beginning to appreciate having Serena around after all to take over for him when he had had enough girl talk.

"Chuck, sweetie?" He heard her voice trill and he slowly looked away from Audrey. "I can't decide. What do you think, the carnation pink Versace or the cherry blossom pink Louboutins?" She asked, holding up one shoe of each kind.

He took a quick glance again at her headband, and then reasoned out his answer in his head.

"Although I have told you before that I love the Versace, personally, I would go with the Louboutins because the cherry blossom pink best offsets the rose color of the headband without being too pastel-y, and yet is still the perfect interlude between winter and spring."

Blair just stared at him in shock. "Are you gay?" She teased after a few silent moments. "Maybe Eric has a few friends that you can swap fashion tips with."

"This is _your_ fault, you know. I've been spending too much time with you and Serena, and now am becoming a girl. I need to get out of here," Chuck jumped off of Blair's bed and pulled out his phone, frantically punching numbers.

"Nathaniel. We are going out tonight and getting totally high and wasted. Like men do. Because we _are_ men. Tough men. Maybe we'll even get in a fight or two. I'll pick you up in five. You have no other choice," Chuck nervously shouted into his phone. Blair had to fight the urge to burst out in laughter. He then lunged for the door, but Blair caught his sleeve.

"I'll talk to you later tonight?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know when we'll be back. If you don't hear from me until Monday, then you're just going to have to deal." He flew out the door so fast that Blair could have sworn that she had never seen her boyfriend move so quickly in his entire life.

She was just starting to settle onto her chaise with the latest issue of _Vogue _when Chuck appeared back at her door.

"Back so soon?" She questioned with a smirk.

"Forgot something," He smirked back at her and leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"Now I need to leave before I start craving an appletini," Chuck shuddered as he rushed for the door again.

As soon as Blair could confirm that Chuck was indeed gone, she pulled out her phone and dialed Serena's number.

"Oh my God, S—you are a genius! It totally worked!" Blair cheered happily. "I don't know how I ever would have gotten alone time had it not been for you. Seriously, he never leaves."

"Yeah, I do the same thing with Dan every now and then. What can I say? It works like a charm," Serena replied, obviously very pleased with herself.

"Okay so now Chuck and Nate are out 'being men.' I say we give them two hours tops before they come home completely lost without us."

"Hour and a half."

"I will put my favorite red D&G peep toes on the line for this. Two hours. What about you?"

"Still an hour and a half. And I'll even put up my adorable Jimmy Choo ankle booties you have been salivating over for the past two months. It's a bet then."

"It is so on S. _So_ on. Those booties are mine."

* * *

**_45 Minutes Later_**

Serena had walked over to Blair's to await the outcome of their bet. They were almost finished watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ for the millionth time because Chuck had departed so abruptly part way through the film earlier that evening, when they heard the elevator ding in the foyer.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena, you have guests," Dorota called from downstairs.

"Do you think…Already?" Blair checked her watch. "It's only been like 45 minutes since they left…"

"They're even worse than Dan," Serena muttered to herself. Both girls got up and went to the stairs.

"Well, well. If it isn't our manly men admitting defeat after a mere 45 minutes," Blair teased snarkily, nudging Serena.

"Oh, just get over yourselves. So we might have missed you two and realized that it's more fun with you around. Satisfied?" Chuck was obviously annoyed with himself, while Nate looked a little stoned and unsure of what was going on.

"For now. We have an Audrey marathon going on upstairs if you two would like to join us. That is if Audrey is manly enough for you and everything." Chuck rolled his eyes at Blair and finally submitted to his defeat.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Chuck whispered in Blair's ear, his arm around her waist, as the foursome climbed the staircase to Blair's bedroom.

"Don't plan on it," Blair smirked, placing a kiss on Chuck's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Next up is either a double date with Serena and Dan or a Valentine's Day chapter!


	9. Stuck With Each Other

**Stuck With Each Other  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gossip Girl, the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift, or basically anything else mentioned in this fic.**  
A/N: **Please review! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and continue to review. Sorry that this chapter is so late for one thing, and that it was uploaded after Valentine's Day. Needless to say, my life has been crazy busy the last few weeks, and I apologize for making everyone wait! Any mistakes are mine--I tried to get this up as quickly as possible so I apologize for any errors.

* * *

_**Thursday Night**_

Blair was dozing peacefully after endless rounds of her favorite "welcome home" sex with Chuck, seeing as he had unboarded the jet a few hours ago from London, for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. Bass Industries had been rapidly expanding ever since Chuck had taken over the company, and to Blair it seemed like he was rarely ever home. For that reason, she basically assaulted him as soon as he stepped through the door of his Palace suite.

After the two of them were exhausted beyond belief, Chuck got out of bed to take a shower, while Blair drifted off to sleep. Barely two minutes into her nap, Chuck's phone went off and began to ring incessantly. Blair drowsily groped around Chuck's nightstand and finally answered it.

"Hello?" Blair whispered into the phone, silently hoping it was just Nate drunk-dialing or Serena calling with a minor family emergency, and cursing herself for not looking at the caller ID before answering.

"Hi, this is Cindy, Mr. Bass' flight coordinator. I take it this is Blair—I've heard so much about you! Is he in?" A random voice sounded on the line.

"Um, yes this is Blair…Chuck's not available at the moment. Can I take a message?" Blair replied, glancing at the steam puffing out from under the bathroom door.

"If you wouldn't mind telling Mr. Bass that his flight to Paris tomorrow evening has been delayed, that would be great. Also, please have him call Cindy as soon as he gets a chance. Thank you!"

This Cindy woman was acting way too perky for Blair at one in the morning. She ended the conversation quickly, and then glided back into her slumber. Blair suddenly woke up ten minutes later when she realized what that Cindy lady was implying. Chuck was going to surprise her by taking her to Paris for Valentine's Day!

Chuck was notorious for taking the world's longest showers, so Blair sat up in bed to wait for him, too wound up to go back to sleep.

He finally walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel slung around his waist.

"Hey!" Blair squealed with joy. She felt bad about ruining his surprise, especially since he had obviously done such a fine job of keeping the trip secret. Blair was shocked that Serena of all people had not spilled it to her!

"Hey to you too…" Chuck replied, confused by her ecstatic facial expression. "What's up?" He asked, sliding into bed next to her.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry to ruin your surprise, but I just got a call from your flight coordinator saying that our flight has been delayed. I can't believe you're taking me to Paris for Valentine's Day! This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me!" Blair leaned in to show her appreciation, while Chuck reeled backwards, utterly baffled.

"B, I don't know how to say this, but that flight is just for me. We're opening a new hotel in Paris, and this was the only weekend that was available for the majority of the team to fly out…I'm not going to be here for Valentine's Day," Chuck decided not to look up to face her, knowing that if he did, Blair would murder him on the spot.

Blair did not respond, but instead gracefully got up from the bed and went to search for her blouse and skirt.

"Blair, come on, just talk to me. I'm really sorry about this, and I didn't want our first Valentine's Day to turn out like this either. I promise we can figure something out," Chuck pleaded.

Instead of considering his offer, Blair buttoned the final button on her blouse and retreated towards the door.

"If you plan on keeping your favorite appendage attached to your body, never speak to me again, Bass." Blair made sure to slam the door hard on her way out.

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

_**The Next Day—Friday**_

Since Chuck was not going to come through for her, Blair decided to make her own Valentine's Day plans. And by saying that she was making her own plans, it really meant that she needed to scour the entire Upper East Side for the best-looking, richest, warm-blooded male to spend her (now dreaded) evening with to make her boyfriend insanely jealous.

Blair's minions were furiously searching internet databases and perusing society pages with Dorota's assistance to find the perfect date for their queen. Blair would have preferred to have Serena at her side, especially after Blair exhausted her resources trying to find that random Dalton guy for her for the masquerade ball, but everyone's favorite socialite had other plans. _With that Brooklynite_, Blair shuddered.

She would go into her whole spiel about how a Waldorf wins over Humpty-Dumpty any day, but she honestly just did not have the time to argue with her best frenemy. Blair Waldorf needed the hottest date on the UES and fast.

Blair was eating her yogurt in the courtyard as Penelope went through her contact list on her phone, suggesting countless names that seemed to be complete failures in Blair's opinion. Now she really _was_ convinced that no one could compare to Chuck.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Blair began to gather her books.

"Leaving so soon, Waldorf?" a familiar voice sounded a few feet away from her.

Blair scowled back at Chuck, not willing to let him see her in such a state of desperation.

"Don't you have a plane to catch, Basshole?" she shot back.

Ignoring her, Chuck sat down at her table and examined the various reference packets scattered around its surface.

"This is private property," Blair snidely retorted as she tried to pick up as many of the packets before Chuck could realize what she was doing. "I could have you arrested."

"Eh, been there, done that," Chuck quipped. "You're kidding—Teddy Bettinger? The tool from Regis?" Chuck laughed so hard that he began having trouble breathing.

"I happy to see that you take pleasure in this, Basstard. Now I need to be off. Have a good time in Paris with your whores," Blair faked a smile as she stalked off in her Louboutins.

_Shit._ Chuck thought. _He_ really_ fucked it up this time.

* * *

**One Day Later – Valentine's Day**_

"Leave it to Chuck and Blair to be broken up on Valentine's Day," Serena chuckled as she and Dan sipped coffee in Central Park. "I swear that those two make the most dysfunctional couple ever imaginable…well aside from the fact that we share a brother and all. But that's aside the point." Serena scrunched her nose as she admitted yet again that she and her boyfriend shared a sibling.

"We would all make for such an interesting case study somewhere," Dan mused, staring off into the distance. "But enough about all the weird family and friend drama. Today is all about us."

"And I couldn't be any happier," Serena giggled, giving Dan a peck on the cheek. A few moments passed before either of them said anything, until Serena eventually broke the silence.

"You have to admit that it is really kind of funny in a twisted way that they aren't together on the most romantic day of the year. Like, it sort of fits their 'attachment- phobic' personalities perfectly."

Dan growled and rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that the only thing that Serena was interested in conversing about today was the two people he hated most who just so happened to be in an evil, manipulating, and dysfunctional relationship together. It was turning out to be _such_ a great day.

Serena's phone then rang, raising Dan's stress levels to new heights. _Was it too much to ask to spend Valentine's Day alone with your girlfriend?!_

"It's Chuck," Serena sighed as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Mind if I answer it?"

"Go ahead," Dan grumbled as Serena flashed her best "I'm sorry that I'm ruining our perfect Valentine's Day" smile and got up from the bench.

Dan pulled out his phone as well and typed a quick text to Vanessa, wondering if her day with Nate was turning out to be as bad as his was quickly becoming.

He pressed send as Serena danced back over to their bench, clearly too excited to be around him while he was in such a bad mood.

"What is going on here? You're all thrilled after a conversation with your stepbrother from hell? This day has just gotten way too weird for me." Dan attempted to tease Serena, but the venom in his voice was apparent.

"I have a proposition to make!" Serena looked like she was going to explode if she did not tell him.

Dan mulled over the idea, then finally decided to let Serena spill. _What more could ruin this day?_ He figured.

"Fine…Let's hear it."

* * *

_**Later That Day…**_

Blair's father and his lover Roman had flown in from France to visit Blair after they had heard about Chuck's abrupt disappearance from her life.

Blair was appreciative that they had wanted to comfort her while she was alone on Valentine's Day, but she felt like a bigger loner having to spend the day with her father and Roman. She tried to convince herself that being a third wheel with them would be a lot better than having to witness Cyrus and her mother pawing at each other all night, but this theory was not going as well as planned.

Harold and Roman wanted to surprise Blair for dinner, so they decided to meet her at the restaurant and have a car sent for her.

Being the pinnacle of taste that she was, a simple dinner with her father and Roman was no excuse to skimp on her outfit. Blair picked out a gorgeous red Michael Kors sheath dress and black peep-toe stilettos.

The car arrived punctually at 8 p.m. Blair pestered the driver endlessly to find out where he was taking her, but he would not let a word slip.

A few minutes into the journey, the car pulled over and slid into a stop. The driver opened the door for Blair as she took in her surroundings.

_Victrola._

Everything was now clear: her father had arranged things with Chuck, and she was never going to dinner with them to begin with. It had been Chuck all along.

The driver ushered her through the doorway, where the burlesque club had turned into a dimly lit version of one of Blair's wildest, most romantic fantasies. Rose petals were strewn across the floor, and small white candles were speckled around the landscape. And there was Chuck with a smirk plastered across his face, waiting for her with a single red rose in hand and looking especially handsome in his tailored black Armani suit, next to a small table set for two.

"What, Ted the tool couldn't make it tonight?" Chuck teased as he pulled out a chair for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice coming off more demanding than she had originally planned.

"Slight change of plans," he murmured, grazing her bare shoulder with his fingers.

Blair's mind was racing. _Stop it, B. Don't let him win you back so easily—he was going to be in a foreign country, thousands of miles away from you, on Valentine's Day…But it does look like he put a lot of effort into putting this all together…_

Before she knew it, Blair was back into Chuck's arms, kissing every inch of his exposed skin.

Suddenly, she pulled away. "Whoa, wait. I can't do this. No way am I forgiving you so easily after the stint you were about to pull!" Blair sunk back down into her seat, crossing her arms and arranging her face in her best pout.

"B, you know I'm sorry. This whole 'being in love' stuff is making me go crazy. I'm still new at this and I don't know all the rules…Trust me, I wanted our first Valentine's together to be perfect—like everything you ever wanted it to be. I was scared that I was going to disappoint you, so I did the only thing I know how to do: I ran. And do I regret making that decision now? Hell yes I do. I knew that either way, whatever I did was going to hurt you, so I was selfish and did what was best for me. All I ever wanted to do was to make you happy, and if that means we end it now, then we end it. Just know that I love you…And I never will stop loving you, Blair."

Chuck finally looked up at Blair, whose eyes were glistening with freshly shed tears, after he made his little speech. He tried not to think about the number of times she had cried over him.

Blair got up from her chair and walked over to where Chuck was standing with his head in his hands next to the stage.

"You are a total ass and I hate you," She said and gave him a light slap across the face for good measure (which he surprisingly took in stride). "…But, you can also be thoughtful and gentle, and that is why I am madly in love with you, even if it _is_ against my better judgment."

Chuck and Blair made up for what seemed to be the millionth time—and both realized that this time would not be the last. It might have helped slightly that Chuck produced a light blue box from Tiffany from the inside of his sport coat, containing a stunning three-tiered platinum necklace, whose diamonds sparkled brilliantly in the candlelight.

"Make sure you thank Serena and Brooklyn for all of this," Chuck laughed, gesturing with his hands at the breathtaking scene Victrola had been transformed into.

Blair was so wrapped up in her perfect moment that she almost forgot about how angry she was supposed to be with Chuck after almost bailing on Valentine's Day. She enjoyed the moment for a few more seconds before she and Chuck both went at it again, Blair spewing every hate-filled comment she could towards him.

Finally, they both gave up.

"You do realize how difficult it is going to be for you to make up for this, right Bass?"

"You could not have made it more clear, B." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Screw this_, Blair thought to herself and attacked him with her lips.

After multiple minutes of passion, Blair ran back to the table to grab Chuck's gift out of her Valentino clutch. Even though she was completely pissed off with him, she had decided (against her better judgment, of course) to get him something. She had been considering giving the pin to him for a while now, but just could not find the right moment to do so. For that reason, she carried the pin with her at all times.

"You have no idea how long it took me to find this," Blair chuckled as she placed the gold heart-shaped pin in his waiting hands. "Dorota and I literally ransacked my entire room searching for it."

For the first time in his life, Chuck Bass was actually rendered speechless.

"Thank you, B…I love you," He smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "This means so much, I can't even begin to explain to you."

"You better appreciate it then Bass. _And_ work hard to win back my trust," she smirked. "This has been the absolute worst Valentine's Day of my life," Blair began, watching Chuck's face fall. "But, at the same time, it has also been the best." His facial expression soared.

"And Bass—I would not have wanted to spend it with anyone but you."


End file.
